Ich liebe Dich!
by Tybman
Summary: Es gibt etwas, das ist schöner als jeglicher Reichtum – die Liebe. In Harrys siebten Jahr wird er sich bewusst, was er eigentlich schon immer wissen musste: Das Mädchen seiner Träume ist nicht weit. Pairing: HarryHermine, Kurzauftritt von Snape und etwas


**Disclaimer: **Nix meine, alles Rowling!(Außer die FF, die is mir!;-)

**ACHTUNG!: FÜR DIESE FF GEBE ICH EINE „SCHWEINKRAMWARNUNG" AUS  
Nix für Leser unter 16 Jahren!**

**Inhalt:** Es gibt etwas, das ist schöner als jeglicher Reichtum – die Liebe. In Harrys siebten Jahr wird er sich bewusst, was er eigentlich schon immer wissen musste: Das Mädchen seiner Träume ist nicht weit. Pairing: Harry/Hermine, Kurzauftritt von Snape und etwas Schweinkram;-)

* * *

**Ich liebe dich!**

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ging es trotz der späten Uhrzeit noch recht lebhaft zu. Draußen war es tiefdunkel und regnete heftig. In einer Ecke saßen ein paar Erstklässler und spielten mit ihren Koboldsteinen oder _„Snape explodiert"_. Mit der Stirn ans Fenster angelehnt stierte ein Fünftklässler in die Dunkelheit und murmelte leise vor sich hin.

Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte gemütlich vor sich hin und erwärmte den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Davor lümmelten Harry, Hermine und Ron. Hermine war in ein Buch vertieft und die zwei Jungen spielten Zaubererschach. Doch wie so oft verlor Harry ein Spiel nach dem Anderen. Ron dagegen freute sich jedesmal aufs Neue die Worte _„Schach und matt!"_ auszusprechen.

Nach der zwölften Partie verabschiedete sich Ron von seinen zwei Freunden und ging in den Schlafsaal. Auf der Treppe wurde er aber noch einmal von einer Horde Zweitklässler umgerannt, die äußerst geräuschvoll (vorallem die Mädchen) diese hinunterstürmten und Fangen spielten.

Mit einem Wutausbruch der Molly Weasley Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, scheuchte Ron die Zweitklässler in ihre Betten. Dann ging er in sein eigenes.

Nun kehrte Ruhe im Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Gegen elf Uhr saßen nur noch zwei Gryffindors aus der siebten Klasse vor dem Kamin – Hermine und Harry.

„Harry? Hey Harry..." Hermine stupste Harry leicht an, denn dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und schickte sich an, das Land der Träume zu besuchen.

„Hmmm? Was gibt´s, Mine?" er schlug die Augen auf und blickte sich um. „Sind wir die Letzten hier?"

„Ja, ich war so in mein Buch vertieft und du musst wohl eingeschlafen sein. Ich wollte dich eben etwas fragen."

„Oh...Na dann schieß mal los." Harry gähnte herzhaft.

„Also..ähm...ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir nochmal etwas Geld leihen könntest? Es wär auch das letzte Mal, wirklich!"

Es war das vierte Mal innerhalb von zwei Wochen, das Hermine Harry um Geld bat.

„Ja, natürlich. Wie viel?"

„Nochmal fünfzehn Galleonen." Hermine konnte man die Unbehaglichkeit ansehen.

Harry gab ihr das Geld, er fragte Hermine aber nicht wofür sie es bräuchte.

„Danke Harry!" Hermine gab Harry einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und dann rannte sie die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Gute Nacht!" dann verschwand sie.

Harry war völlig perplex, er strich sich verwirrt über die Stelle, an der er vor wenigen Sekunden noch Hermines zarte Lippen gespürt hatte. Er nuschelte ein „Gute Nacht" in Richtung Treppe, aber Hermine war schon verschwunden.

Als Harry zehn Minuten später in seinem Bett lag, konnte er die Gedanken an Hermine nicht aus seinem Kopf verdrängen.

-#+#-

Die nächsten Tage waren für Harry mehr oder minder eine Katastrophe, vorallem in Sachen Zaubertränke. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, den Kesselvernichtungsrekord von Neville aus dem Vorjahr zu brechen. Die Folge war eine Woche Nachsitzen bei Snape. Auf die Frage von Ron (die dieser nicht nur einmal stellte), was denn mit Harry los sei, wich er immer wieder mit Ablenkungsgegenfragen aus.

Denn Harry wusste inzwischen ziemlich genau was mit ihm los war. Erst heute morgen, als er mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke in die Schulwoche starten musste, sollten sie einen höchst komplizierten Heilungstrank brauen, jeweils in Zweierteams aufgeteilt. Snape stellte erstaunlicherweise keine Bedingungen, wer mit wem zusammen arbeiten sollte.

Und da Ron seit etwa viereinhalb Monaten mit Lavender zusammen und somit von dieser so gut wie untrennbar war, arbeitete Harry mit Hermine.

„Kannst du mir mal den Stösel geben, Harry?"

„Wie.. Was?"

„Den Stösel, ich muss die Kräuter zerstoßen."

„Oh ja, hier." Harry reichte Hermine den Holzstösel, dabei berührten sich die Hände der zwei. In Harrys Magen machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl breit, und als Hermine ihn dann auch noch anlächelte, schlug dieser Saltos.

„Du kannst den Stösel jetzt loslassen, sonst bekomm ich das nicht ganz hin."

Harry übergab den Stösel nun ganz und Hermine machte geschäftig weiter.

-#-#-

Im Büro von Professor Snape war es wie immer mucksmäuschen still und das Licht war eher spärlich. Seit genau zwei Stunden putzte Harry ein Einmachglas nach dem anderen – das Ganze ohne Magie. Es war sein viertes Nachsitzen, was hieß, dass er noch ein weiteres vor sich hatte.

„Potter, habe ich mich vorhin unklar ausgedrückt? Sie sollen diese Einmachgläser _ohne_ Magie säubern!"

Harry wurde durch den spitzen Ton von Snapes Stimme aus seinen Gedanken geholt, er sah sich um und war völlig verwundert, dass sich drei der Putzlappen vor ihm von alleine um die Gläser kümmerten. Doch eben in diesem Moment fielen die Putzlappen wieder herunter und blieben leblos in den Gläsern liegen.

„Hä?...Aber mein Zauberstab...War ich das?" murmelte Harry vor sich hin.

Snape hob die rechte Augenbraue.

„Das siebte Jahr muss ich Sie nun ertragen, aber seit dem ersten haben sich Ihr Verstand und Ihr Auffassungsvermögen nicht erweitert."

„Geben Sie´s doch zu, Sie werden mich vermissen." Antwortete Harry frech grinsend.

„Gewiss, vorallem in diesem Schuljahr war mein Büro so sauber, wie nie zuvor."

Nun war es Snape der grinste – ein wahrlich seltenes Erlebnis.

„Und nun machen Sie weiter, ich benötige die Gläser später noch." Seine Augen blitzen gefährlich.

„Wozu putze ich sie dann?!" nuschelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Eine halbe Stunden später war Harry endlich erlöst. Im Schloss herrschte totale Stille, doch Harry genoss es einfach. Er ging den kühlen Kerker entlang bis er zur Treppe gelangte. Die Tür zur Großen Halle war verschlossen und gerade konnte er noch einen Geist mit blutbeflecktem Gewand durch sie verschwinden sehen – der blutige Baron.

Auf dem restlichen Weg traf Harry keine Menschenseele, die Porträts in den Gängen schnarchten und schlummerten tief und fest. Am Porträt der Fetten Dame angelangt, wurde er zu allererst darüber belehrt, dass er zu dieser Uhrzeit eigentlich in seinem Bett liegen müsste.

„Wo kommt denn der junge Herr so spät noch her?"

„Snape..." sagte Harry nur.

„Professor Snape, mein Lieber!" belehrte sie ihn.

„Darf ich jetzt rein?" fragte er genervt.

„Wenn es nach mir gehen würde-"

„MURMELTIER!" schnitt Harry ihr das Wort ab, er wiederholte das Passwort jetzt schon zum dritten Mal.

Die Fette Dame verstummte und schwang dann beleidigt zur Seite. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum, sein Ziel war nur noch sein Bett. Das Feuer im Kamin war schon erloschen und deswegen verlangsamte Harry seinen Schritt und tastete sich langsam voran. Einfach seinen Zauberstab anzumachen, daran dachte er nicht.

Und das rächte sich, denn seine Beine machten Bekanntschaft mit einem der Sessel.

„AU! Verdammt!" fluchte Harry, er ließ sich mit Schmerzen in den Sessel fallen, doch in diesem saß schon jemand.

Ein Ächzen war zu hören und Harry sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, diesmal kam ihm der Gedanke seinen Zauberstab einzusetzen.

„_Lumos!_" sagte er halblaut.

„Hermine!"

„Harry!"

Beide waren überrascht den jeweils anderen plötzlich vor sich zu haben.

„Hast du mich erschreckt, was machst du so spät noch hier?"

Hermine rieb sich erstmal verschlafen die Augen und gähnte ausgiebig. Harry fand sie in diesem Moment einfach süß.

„Ich bin eingeschlafen...eigentlich wollte ich auf dich warten." Antwortete sie ihm.

Doch Harry hörte schon garnicht mehr richtig hin, vielmehr sah er vertäumt in diese rehbraunen Augen. Hermine bemerkte, dass Harry ihr nicht mehr zuhörte. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm hin.

„Hey du Träumerle, du hörst mir ja garnicht zu." Sagte sie lächelnd. In diesem Augenblick setzte Harrys Verstand total aus.

Hermine kam immer näher. Harry schloss die Augen und wartete auf das was als nächstes passieren würde.

Doch es passierte nichts.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah, wie ihn Hermine schmunzelnd anblickte.

„Du gehst jetzt am besten ins Bett, dir fallen ja schon die Augen zu."

Harry bekam mit einem Mal das Gefühl von Enttäuschung. Er ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, lächelte Hermine zu und dann wünschte er ihr eine gute Nacht.

„Ja schlaf schön, wir sehn uns morgen."

„Du auch, Harry."

Harry kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und ging die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf. Das verschmitzte Grinsen von Hermine bekam er nicht mehr mit.

-#-#-

Der nächste Tag war ein völlig unbedeutsamer. Morgens ging es ersteinmal raus in die Gewächshäuser und dann eine Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Hagrid, dem Wildhüter.

Am Abendbrottisch in der Großen Halle war der Gryffindortisch nur noch halbvoll besetzt, als Hermine sich dazusetzte. Sie ließ sich neben Harry nieder, der sich sofort verschluckte.Hermine klopfte ihm kräftig auf den Rücken.  
Harry schob den Teller mit Suppe mit hochrotem Kopf von sich weg und begnügte sich dann damit, Hermine beim essen zu beobachten.

„Warum starrst du mich so an? Hab ich was an mir kleben?" lachte Hermine.

„Nein, da klebt nichts." Antwortete Harry ertappt, aber grinsend.

„Wo ist Ron eigentlich?"

„Och null Ahnung, vielleicht, nein höchstwahrscheinlich, klebt _er_ an Lavender."

Hermine musste kichern.

„So, wenn ich noch was esse, platz ich!"

„Hoffentlich nicht, sonst klebst du dann überall in der Halle hier und ich muss dich in eine Schüssel geben und dann so mit dir reden."

Beide lachten.

Gemeinsam standen sie auf und durchquerten die Große Halle. Vor den Flügeltüren angekommen sah Harry von links Malfoy mit seinen zwei Gorillafreunden Crabbe und Goyle auf sie zukommen.

Draco öffnete gerade den Mund, wahrscheinlich um den zweien ein giftiges Kommentar zuzuwerfen, doch Harry hatte schon den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und „_Silencio_" gemurmelt. Hermine lachte und dann hakte sie sich bei Harry ein und beide gingen von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

Dort angekommen fanden sie Ron wild herumknutschend mit Lavender vor. Ein paar Erstklässler, die nicht weit entfernt von ihnen saßen, zeigten ungeniert mit dem Finger auf beide und einer von ihnen zog plötzlich ein weißes Röhrchen hervor. Hermine und Harry setzten sich jeweils in einen gemütlichen Knautschsessel und beobachteten gespannt den listig grinsenden Erstklässler.

Dieser riss ein Stück von seinem Pergament ab und steckte es sich in den Mund und zerkaute es. Dann setzte er den kleinen Strohalm an den Mund und bließ kräftig hinein. Die kleine weißgelbe, feuchte Kugel schoss auf Rons rechtes Ohr zu und traf genau.

Ron löste sich sofort von Lavender und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand an sein Ohr.

Die Erstklässler und Harry und Hermine brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Lavender wusste überhaupt nicht was los war und Ron suchte wütend nach dem Kugelschützen, da er ihn aber nicht fand entschloss er sich dafür, sich Lavenders Hand zu schnappen und dann stapften die beiden aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Dafür lad ich euch alle irgendwann mal zum Eis ein!" sagte Harry lachend zu dem kleinen Grüppchen.

Den restlichen Abend sahen weder Harry noch Hermine Ron oder Lavender mehr. Und da morgen ein anstrengender Schultag werden würde, ging Hermine schon früh zu Bett.

„Ich geh jetzt schlafen, gute Nacht Harry!" Hermine umarmte ihn.

Harry atmete den Duft ihrer Haare genussvoll ein und hätte sich am liebsten nie wieder von Hermine gelöst, doch sie beendete die Umarmung ziemlich schnell wieder. Er sah ihr noch träumerisch hinterher und dann machte er sich ebenfalls auf in seinen Schlafsaal.

Als er ein paar Minuten später im Bett lag, fasste er einen Entschluss. Die Gefühle, die er für Hermine empfand, waren mehr als nur freundschaftliche, und das wusste er schon seit einigen Wochen. Eingestehen wollte er es sich aber nicht. Mit dem Gedanken daran, Hermine seine Gefühle so bald wie möglich zu gestehen, driftete er in den Schlaf.

-#-#-

Der nächste Tag kam und Harry freute sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auf Zaubertränke. Heute sollten sie ihren Trank, den sie in der letzten Stunde angefangen hatten, fertigstellen. Und das wiederum hieß, er würde wieder mit Hermine zusammen arbeiten. In Gedanken dachte er daran, dass er sich wie ein Zwölfjähriger aufführte.

Mensch Harry jetzt freust du dich schon auf den Unterricht, nur weil du mit einem umwerfend hübschen, netten, klugen, ehrlichen – STOPP! Oh man jetzt mach ich schon Selbstgespräche...Sie ist einfach ein wundervolles Mädchen!´

Mit diesem in Gedanken geführten Selbstgespräch ging Harry zu Zaubertränke. Doch die Stunde und auch der Rest des Tages war für ihn einfach nur schlecht! Seine Laune sank von Minute zu Minute tiefer. Es lag wohl hauptsächlich daran, dass Hermine ihn fast wie Luft behandelte. Sie ging ihm aus dem Weg und sprach nur das Nötigste. Nach dem Mittagessen sah Harry sie garnicht mehr.

Er ging sogar in die Bibliothek, doch auch dort war sie nicht. Zu allem Überfluss wurde er dann noch aus dieser rausgeschmissen, weil Mrs. Pince es wohl gegen den Strich ging, das er die Regalreihen rennend auf und ab tigerte und dabei ein, zwei Bücher herunterschmiss.  
Total deprimiert kam er im Gemeinschaftsraum an. Dieser war recht karg bevölkert und so konnte Harry sich in einen der Sessel fläzen und missmutig vor sich hingrummeln.

Gegen halb acht setzte sich ein Mädchen aus der vierten Klasse neben Harry und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Mensch, POTTER!" rief sie dann laut, weil er nicht reagierte.

Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Was? Oh, hi Grace. Was gibt´s?"

„Endlich! Hier ich soll dir das hier geben." Sie überreichte ihm einen kleinen Fetzen Pergament und dann verschwand sie wieder.

Harry enfalltete das Stück Pergament und las.

_Hey, komm in einer Viertelstunde zum  
Raum der Wünsche, am besten  
unter dem Tarnumhang.  
Mine_

Sein Stimmungsbarometer hob sich von Minus fünfzig auf Plus siebzig. Er stürtzte geradezu in seinen Schlafsaal und durchwühlte seinen Koffer, bis er fand was er suchte. Eine gewisse Karte und den alten Tarnumhang seines Dads.

Sofort warf er ihn sich über.

„_Ich schwöre feierlich, das ich ein Tunichtgut bin!_" füsterte er mit dem Zauberstab auf die Karte zeigend. Die feinen Linien und somit der Plan von ganz Hogwarts wurden sichtbar und ein Punkt näherte sich dem mit der Beschriftung „Harry Potter" – es war Neville.

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und wartete bis Neville den Schlafsaal betrat und schlüpfte geräuschlos aus ebendiesem hinaus. Im Gemeinschaftsraum musste er arg aufpassen, nicht Colin Creevey über den Haufen zu rennen. Er schaffte es gerade noch auszuweichen.

Unbemerkt schlich er durch das Porträtloch und machte sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Zum Glück traf er auf niemanden. Im siebten Stock angekommen ging er den langen Gang entlang. Er fragte sich gerade wie er in den Raum reinkommen sollte, wenn er doch nicht wusste, in was dieser sich zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Doch er konnte einen silbern glänzenden Türknauf sehen.

Harry atmete noch einmal kräftig durch und dann drückte er die Klinke herunter und betrat den Raum.

Im ersten Moment sah Harry nicht viel. Das Licht war sehr spärlich und es roch angenehm nach Räucherstäbchen. Nachdem seine Augen sich an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten konnte er von sich behaupten, dass dieser Raum die pure Gemütlichkeit ausstrahlte.

In einem kleinen Kamin prasselte gemütlich ein Feuer. Davor lagen ein paar kuschlig aussehende Sitzkissen. Der ganze Raum hatte einen dunklen, angenehmen Rotton. Etwas vom Kamin weg stand eine breite, weich aussehende Couch, ebenfalls bordauxrot auf der viele kleine Kissen lagen. Ein runder, kleiner Holztisch mit einer Kerze und zwei Gläsern stand vor dieser.

Neben der Couch stand ein Ohrensessel in der selben Farbe, doch in diesem saß jemand. Den Tarnumhang nahm er sofort herunter und dann ließ er ihn und die Karte überrascht fallen.

Hermine lächelte Harry zu. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie keine Hogwartsroben trug, sondern eine eng anliegende Jeans (soweit das Harry beurteilen konnte, schließlich saß Hermine). Ihr Oberteil war ein dunkelblauer Pullover, aber sehr Figurbetont. Harry ging auf den Sessel zu.

Er setzte sich auf die Couch und verlor sich erstmal in dem himmlischen Lächeln Hermines.

Bis Hermine dann das Wort an ihn richtete:

„Schön das du gekommen bist, Harry. Erstmal möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich dich heut den ganzen Tag nur ignoriert habe. Aber sonst wäre mir die Überraschung nicht gelungen." Sie blickte ihn entschuldigend an und Harrys Ärger über den Tag war in diesen Sekunden spurlos verschwunden.

Hermine erhob sich und setzte sich neben Harry auf die Couch, dann fuhr sie fort.

„Du fragst dich bestimmt, was das Ganze hier überhaupt soll. Nun ja...Ich muss dir heut zwei Dinge..hmm..sagen." Hermine wurde nun etwas nervös und zwirbelte an einer Haarsträhne.

Harrys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

„Das- das Erste..also leider kann ich dir das Geld was du mir geliehen hast immer noch nicht zurückgeben.." Das Zwirbeln wurde heftiger.

„Und..Und die zweite Sache." Hermine rückte näher an Harry heran.

„Also..Ich hab-Ich hab mich-"

Sie beendete den Satz nicht, sondern beugte sich vor und küsste Harry.

In ihrem gesamten Körper breitete sich ein wildes Kribbeln aus und tausende von Schmetterlingen wuselten in ihrem Bauch herum. Harry ging es nicht anders. Sein ganzer Körper wurde von einem Rauschen durchflutet.

Hermine schlang ihre Hände um Harrys Nacken und ließ sich nach vorne fallen. Mit ihrer Zungenspitze strich sie langsam über Harrys Lippen und verlangte Einlass. Harry gewährte bereitwillig.  
Harry wusste nicht was da geschah. Dieses langersehnte Gefühl, endlich diese zarten Lippen auf den Seinen zu spüren; er konnte es garnicht glauben. Das Zungenspiel der zwei wurde immer gefühlvoller. Doch so schön es auch war, leider benötigten die beiden etwas Luft.

Völlig atemlos lösten sie sich voneinander.

„Also was ich sagen wollte-"

„Ich dich auch, Mine, schon seit einer Ewigkeit." Vollendete Harry den Satz lächelnd.

Er beugte sich wieder vor und machte da weiter wo sie vor wenigen Sekunden aufgehört hatten. Und wie! Ihn störte es überhaupt nicht, das Hermine auf ihm lag, für ihn war sie federleicht.

Hermine fuhr ihm immer wieder durch das verstrubbelte Haar, während Harry seine Hand langsam über ihren Rücken gleiten ließ. Dann machte er eine ruckartige Bewegung und Hermine lag auf dem Rücken und Harry sah grinsend auf sie hinab.

Er gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss und dann küsste er sich zärtlich an ihrem Hals entlang. Sie gab ein erregtes Stöhnen von sich. Harry stoppte und sah sie an.

„Willst du? Ich meine-"

„Nichts auf der Welt lieber!" antwortete sie ihm beinahe flüsternd.

Harry küsste sie erneut. Hermines Hände dagegen machten sich nun selbstständig. Sie fuhr mit ihrer linken Hand unter Harrys T-shirt und strich ihm sanft über den Oberkörper. In Gedanken musste sie zugeben, die Muskeln nicht erwartet zu haben.

Mit ein paar Handgriffen striff sie ihm das T-shirt ab und küsste seinen nackten Oberkörper.

Harry knabberte ihr zärtlich am Ohrläppchen und dann küsste er sich langsam wieder zum Hals. Nun, fand Harry, war er dran, und so schob er seine beiden Hände unter Hermines Pullover. Kurz war er etwas geschockt, denn Hermine trug nichts darunter.

Er fühlte die weiche Haut und dann zog sich Hermine den dunkelblauen Pullover ganz aus. Langsam glitten seine Hände über ihren Bauch und dann berührte er ihre Brüste. Harry fand es einfach wundervoll und Hermine stöhnte abermals. Harry beugte sich wieder vor und küsste sich vom Hals abwärts.

Mit seiner Zunge strich er liebevoll über ihre wohlgeformten Brüste und spielte mit einer der Brustwarzen, während er mit der Hand die andere leicht massierte. Hermine legte genussvoll den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Nach einer Weile ließ Harry von ihren Brüsten ab und widmete sich dem Bauchnabel. Hermine dagegen atmete nun schneller und ließ sich von Harry verwöhnen. Mit einem geschickten Griff öffnete er den Knopf ihrer Jeanshose.

Hermine zog sich die Hose wieder selbst aus und lag nun nur noch im Slip vor Harry.

Harry fing an, sie ab dem Unterschenkel zu küssen und mit seiner Zunge an diesem sanft entlangzufahren. Hermine winkelte die Beine an. Harry schaute sie kurz an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick lustvoll und er zog ihr vorsichtig den Slip aus.

Wieder war Harry überrascht, doch für Gedanken war jetzt keine Zeit, sein Verlangen übernahm das Ruder.

Er fuhr mit der Zunge vom Bauchnabel zu ihrem Kitzler und massierte diesen sanft. Nun konnte Hermine nicht mehr an sich halten und stöhnte laut auf. Harry spornte das noch mehr an und er bewegte seine Zunge immer flinker.

„Oh..Harry.." mehr brachte Hermine nicht hervor.

Das Kribbeln von vorhin war nichts im Vergleich zu dem was jetzt passierte. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl durchströmte Hermines Körper, ein wildes Feuer entbrach. Doch lange würde sie das nicht mehr aushalten.  
Harry dagegen wurde immer erregter, vorallem durch Hermines lustvolles Stöhnen. Dann hob Hermine plötzlich ihr Becken und somit musste Harry sein Spiel kurz unterbrechen.

„Jetzt bin ich dran." Ein verschmitztes Grinsen erschien auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht.

Sie kroch auf Harry zu und machte sich an seiner Jeans zu schaffen. Nun merkte Harry erst das ganze Ausmaß dieses Spiels der Lust – _seine_ Lust drückte nun schon fast schmerzvoll gegen den Hosenbund. Doch Hermine beendete diese „Schmerzen".

Sie zog seine Hose aus und die schwarzen Boxershorts folgten in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit.

Ehe Harry es sich versah, hatte sie sein steifes Glied mit ihrem Mund aufgenommen. Nun war es an Harry laut und lustvoll zu stöhnen. Hermine bewegte ihren Kopf auf und ab und Harry keuchte.

Nach einer ziemlich langen Weile beendete Hermine ihr Treiben. Sie blickte nun Harry wieder an. Dann schaute sie sich suchend um und fand schließlich was sie suchte – ihren Zauberstab.

Hermine sprach einen Verhütungszauber und Harry bewunderte sie für ihren klaren Kopf, denn er hätte daran nicht mehr gedacht. Doch allzu lang konnte Harry die Bewunderung nicht in seinem Kopf halten, denn Hermine verschloss seine Lippen mit ihren. Harry drehte sich langsam so, dass Hermine wieder auf dem Rücken lag.

Ihr Beine hatte sie reflexartig wieder angewinkelt und dann drang Harry in sie ein.

Ein tiefes Keuchen entfloh beiden. Hermine spürte kurz Schmerz, dann aber fühlte sie tiefes Verlangen.

Ganz, ganz langsam beschleunigte Harry sein Tempo. Hermine gab sich dem berauschenden Gefühl hin. Sie stöhnte immer lauter und Harry wurde immer schneller. Hätte er das Gefühl beschreiben müssen, so hätte er es als das positivste Gegenteil des Cruciatus-Fluches bezeichnet.

Bald, so merkte Harry, könnte er das hier nicht mehr aushalten. Er verlangsamte sein Tempo etwas, doch Hermine drückte verlangend ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken.

„Weiter!" stöhnte sie verlangend.

Harry liebkoste noch einmal ihre Brüste, dann nahm er seinen Rhythmus wieder auf.

Das Feuer in ihrem Körper drohte sie zu überwältigen. Sie krallte sich fest in Harrys Rücken und ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter. Eine Schweißperle rollte ihr von der Stirn. In Harrys Lendengegend ströhmte ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl und drohte wie bei einem Vulkan auszubrechen, doch noch konnte er es zurückhalten.

Harrys Stöße wurden kräftiger, doch Hermine verlangte weiter nach mehr.

„Nur noch...kurz..." keuchte sie.

Er kam ihrer Bitte nach und fasste sie fester an der Hüfte.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken konnte Harry nicht mehr an sich halten, er schrie laut auf und das Glücksgefühl verstärkte sich millionenfach. Harry ließ es geschehen und beschleunigte sein Tempo ruckartig, dann kam er in ihr.  
Hermine schrie und stöhnte ebenfalls laut und wenige Sekunden später kam sie ebenfalls. Das Feuer loderte wie verrückt und breitete sich in ihrem gesamten Körper aus. Keuchend küsste sie Harry und ein kurzes Zungenspiel begann.

Dann ließ Harry sein Kopf erschöpft auf Hermines Brust nieder. Er spürte den rasenden Trommelwirbel ihres Herzens. Er hob seinen Kopf nach einer Weile wieder und sah ihr in die Augen, diese Rehbraunen Augen die er nie wieder vergessen wollte.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry!"

Beide küssten sich.

Harry erhob sich und legte sich neben Hermine, die Couch war breit genug. Er zauberte eine kuschlig-weiche Decke herbei und deckte sich und Hermine zu. Sanft streichelte er nochmal über Hermines Körper, küsste sie und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Hermine hatte ihre schon geschlossen und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den roten Lippen ein.

Das Licht im Raum der Wünsche erlosch von allein.

* * *

Na, ein Reviewchen, so ein klitzekleines, dass wär doch was, oder?Büdde!;-)

**GO!**


End file.
